The Date
by Izzy Crosswell
Summary: Quatre asks Akira to go for a walk. Their attentions are captured by grass and flowers. *NOTE: written for an RPG, so don't worry if you're confused!*


**__**

Author's Note/Disclaimer: Okay, this was written for my friends and my RPG, so it's written in the present. My character (Akira) and reference to my friend's (Leilani) are made up, but Quatre is the same person besides the fact we turned him into a cook on a pirate ship. There are references to Mount Reikaku and Tasuki from Fushigi Yuugi, which are the same.

Akira walks into the library at Mount Reikaku (spelling?) and pulls out a book from under a couch. She sits down and starts reading it. She barely has time to read one paragraph when Quatre enters. 

"Is it your turn to cook dinner, Akira?" he asks. 

"I dunno," she replies. "But it's only 1:30 anyway, so we've got, like, four hours to figure it out." She looks back to her book, half-expecting him to walk away. 

"Oh." He stands there a minute, staring at his feet. 

"Is anything wrong, Quatre?" 

"Oh, no. I was just wondering if you were going to read all afternoon... again." 

"Well, probably... why?" 

"No reason." 

She stares at him. "Ya right," she says.

"Well, it's just that... I mean I..." 

"Yeeeeesss?" 

"I was wondering..." He shuts his eyes tight. "If you'd like to go for a walk with me - in the garden if you like." 

Akira smiles and lookes at him slyly. "Of course, Quatre. I'd love to." 

He opens one of his eyes. "You would?" 

"Yes, I would." 

He opens his other eye and smiles brightly. 

She places her book back in her hiding place and walks out the door. She pops her head back in. "Well, are you coming or not?" 

He starts. "Of course!" and he hurries out with Akira. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

They walk along silently, until Akira finally speaks up. "Quatre, there is no garden at Mount Reikaku." She looks at the barren rocky landscape they're walking on. 

"Oh," he says, rather embarrassed. "But at least we're walking." 

His cheerful smile sparks a smile within her own heart. "Um..." She hesitates. 

"Yes?" 

"Well... it's just... was there something you wanted to talk to me about?" 

Quatre's eyes grow huge. "No... nothing in particular." 

They keep walking in silence for a while until they both notice that the terrain suddenly changes from utter nothingness to grassy fields, wildflowers, and trees. 

Akira sits beneath a large oak and starts fiddling with a piece of grass. 

Quatre picks a blade, places it between his thumbs, and blows, making a high pitched wistling sound. 

"I've never been able to do that." 

"Then I suppose it's time for you to learn how." 

"Oh, no," she insists. "No one can teach me. I'm just incompitent I guess. People have tried, it's just..." 

"Here..." He positions a blade of grass in her hands just so. "Now blow into it, not too hard, but just enough to get a sound out of it." 

She looks skeptically at him, but does so, and, low and behold!, a small noise escapes the space between her fingers. A huge smile plays across her lips and she drops the grass to hug him. "Wow! That was so cool, Quat! That's the first time I've done that!" 

Quatre tilts his head to one side. "Quat?" 

She blushes and lets go. "Sorry. Do you mind being called that?" 

"Not from you." 

Akira looks at him, almost astonished by his somewhat flirtatious attitude, and stands up. She walks not to far away and starts to gather some flowers. "I don't think Leilani has any of these in her basket," she says, examining a bold orange one. "I think she might want to give one to Tasuki since his favorite color is orange, not to mention his hair." She turns around and notices Quatre is nowhere to be seen. "Quat?" She looks around, almost frantically, calling his name. After around fifteen minutes, she sees him on the horizon, the sun setting behind him, walking toward her with something in his hand. 

"I heard this was your favorite flower, though it is the flower of death." He hands her a perfect white rose, untouched by any civilized creature. 

"Yes," she said, locking her eyes with his. "It is." 

For a few moments they stood there, not moving a muscle. 

She snapped out of it soon, though. "I didn't notice it was so late. We should start heading back."


End file.
